Unsolved Mysteries
by serena122189
Summary: A new set of cases have bombarded  the SPR agency. Each getting increasingly more difficult than the last. And what is going on with Mai? Read all this and more as the Ghost Hunt Continues...
1. File One: I Will Love You as my Own P1

**Authors Note:**

Hi Serena here,

This is the first time in a while I have wrote anything so please be gentle, but don't be afraid of telling me about any mistakes. It is my goal to stay as much in character as possible. Although yes I want there to be pairings if I can stick with the story that long to introduces them (Reviews help. The more I read your thoughts the more I write usually. It helps me not shirk my duty). I want them to arrive though as it occurred naturally not forced with their personalities. Yes in the end they will probably have a few OOC parts, but I will try. I hope to set up everything like an episode to keep the feel of the setting and characters. I will just have to see how I do. Don't be afraid to correct me.

On a side note, for many of you that have read fan fictions and did research. I plan in changing Gene's role a bit he will still be a sprit guide but Mai will find out about him a little differently than in the Manga. This is to help my story flow. Also I will be keeping some idea from The Forgotten Case Files present, but the story flow in this one will change. (Hopefully)

Further note: All Mai's dreams sequences will be labeled and italicized, these are not to be confused with regular character thoughts. Thoughts in dream sequences will look like this '_thoughts'. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt, for if I did there would be a season two. Also, if anyone was to google or happen to know history Japanese anyways you will find I often use real folk tales and places for inspiration and just change it to fit what I have in mind. This is not the case with all files. I will make a notation when it is though.

* * *

><p><strong>File One: I Will Love You as my Own. Part 1<strong>

**Thursday June 2 12:00pm**

_-Mai's Dream-_

_It was dark, but not the scary kind of dark I was used to. The moon was up high in the sky illuminating the balcony I was standing on. My pale white night shift blew around me as a gust came around the corner, causing it to conform to my body in that one moment of time. Below me the waves crashed creating a steady harmony that would continue to play long after the moon had set, the sun rose, and I was dead. As I stared out at the water, I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Thinking it was my husband coming to see where I had wondered off to so late at night I did not bother to turn around. To say the least it did not surprise me at all when a set of hands wrapped around my waist and drew me against a hard, well-defined chest. For a while, we just stood there enjoying the breeze and listening to the waves. That is until his hands started to stray where they should not in such a public place. _

"_Masa stop, if someone where to look out the window they would see us," I said placing my hand on top of his much larger one to forestall his movements. They stilled for a moment before moving out from under mine and continuing their slow exploration. Annoyed I now turned around to give him a piece of my mind about his wondering hands, only instead of an angry resort, a startled gasp flew from my mouth. It was not Masa, my beloved husband standing behind me as I had thought; it was Sato his best friend, and my trusted confident. Not the least bit concerned he continued to approach me, as I slowly backed up away from him until my back hit the rail. "This is not proper Sato, where is Masa, what have you done to him." He just smiled and continued his approach. I was trapped between him and the balcony rail now with no place to go but straight into his arms. Desperate I screamed hoping to draw any type of attention at all to my predicament. Sato lunged his hand clamping over my mouth as he pulled me away from the balcony and pinned me to the floor._

"_I will love you as my own," he uttered, before his hand came down hard and I knew no more._

_-Mai's Dream Ends-_

I awoke with my screech that was muffled somewhat by the pillow that had gagged me. Somehow, during the night I must have turned over, it was no wonder I was having such weird dreams. Blearily I sat up and stretched, rubbing my eyes I glanced at the clock to see what time it was, it read 12:00pm. Yawning I tried to figure out why that time seemed so important to me. Then it clicked. "Oh no, I am going to be late, Naru is going to kill me!" I threw back the bed sheets and started to reach for the first cloths I could find, and hoping they would match. Once fully dressed, I breezed through the bathroom, ran a quick bush over my hair, and I was out the door, pausing only long enough to lock it before taking off running down the sidewalk from the apartment building I stayed in.

Hi, I'm Taniyama, Mai by the way. I am the current assistant at Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. I have what some would consider a weird job. I work under the most egotistical self-confident boss in existenceShibuya Kazuya, but I along with everyone else at SPR call him Naru. Naru, Lin-san and I conduct investigations on what people claim to be a haunted home, or area. Sometimes depending on the case, we have our friends Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako along to help us. I have been doing it for little over a year now so I am proud to say that I am starting to get a hang of this ghost hunting stuff.

As I reached the train station, I glanced down impatiently at my watch. I had fifteen more minutes to get to work or I would be late. Impatient I bounced up and down on my feet while I waited for the train to pull up to the platform. When it did, I shoved my way through the crowed to makes sure I got on this train and would not have to wait for the next one. Once inside I tried my best to keep from being jostled or jostling others too much as the train began to take off. Looking down at my watch, I noticed five more minutes had passed. I scowled at the watch face as if that would somehow slow down the passage of time so I could arrive at my destination on time. When the train stopped, I once more shoved my way through the crowds and took off again. _Five minutes to go I might make it, just might. _I gasped for breath as I turned the corner and saw the office in sight. Breaking out into a full out run, I all but stumbled through the door in my haste to be in the office on time. Hurriedly I looked around, Naru was not in sight, and could it be that for once I would get away without being scolded. Not wanting to chance Naru coming out of the office and find me standing here, I quickly dropped my bag on my desk and made my way to the kitchen. Naru was always in a bad mood if I did not have a cup of tea ready for him when I came in the door.

Five minutes later, I carried two cups of fresh tea on a platter and knocked on the door. "Mai" was all I heard in acknowledgment. Opening the door, I found Naru sitting at his desk reading something in that little black book of his and looking at a map. I placed the tea on his desk, and hastily went to back out. I could not believe it; I was going to get away with being late. I had almost made it to the door when Naru stopped me again. "Mai, if you insist on being late I will be forced to dock your pay. Do try to make sure you make it to work on time," he said with a slight smirk as he looked up from his book for the first time since I stepped foot into his office that day.

Okay so I lied, I guess I was not going to get away with it. "Wait, how did you know I was late, you did not even see me come in." I exclaimed, prepared to argue my point of being on time. Usually he was up in the front already when he scolded me, this time he was in his office with the door closed he couldn't of seen me it was impossible. He sighed and shook his head as if the answer was obvious, "If you must know Mai, you served my tea late," he said in a way of an explanation. I looked at him baffled. _What in the world does tea have to do with being on time!_

"I can see you're still not getting it. Let me see if I can spell it out so someone with your brainpower could understand," he began in his cool, condescending tone he usually had when he had to explain something to me he felt I should already know. "It takes about five minutes to make a cup of fresh tea, give or take. If you would have been here on time, I should have gotten my tea by at least 12:40pm at the latest. You however served me the tea at 12:50pm. This tells me that you did not walk into the door until at least 12:35 or 12:40pm. Since you were supposed to be here today at 12:30pm that makes you late, really Mai it is actually quite simple." His explanation complete he turned back to his work, silently dismissing me the smirk never once leaving his face as he all but ignored me now.

_Why that pig headed, self-important, narcissist jerk! Only he would have timed the time it took me to bring him tea. It is not as if it is important to know when I will serve tea. He's not going to die if he gets his tea fix a little late. Then again, maybe he would. It's not like I see him ever drink anything else. _I pondered that thought as I stormed out of his office shutting the door behind me. Stopping briefly to give Lin-san his tea, I then plopped down in front of my desk. Checking my trey, it did not surprise me it was empty. I had finished all the paperwork from our last case weeks ago, and we had yet to accept a new one. Mostly I just doodled on my note pad, made tea, and cleaned. It was really somewhat boring to tell you the truth, Naru never took a case that did not interest him.

With nothing better to do, I started to do my daily cleaning of the office. It would do no good for our place of business to be dirty when we eventually did have a customer come calling. As I began the mindless task of dusting and wiping, I thought back to the dream I had earlier. It had been strange. Granted it is not the first time I have had out of the ordinary dreams that in no way shape or form had anything to deal with me, it was when I did, I usually was on a case, and Dream Naru was always there with me. So that left me with why had I had such a startling realistic dream in the first place? As I pondered that thought, the telephone began ringing in the background. Dropping my dishrag I went to go get the phone, the same time as Naru ordered me to. Rolling my eyes, I picked it up answering cheerily, "Good Afternoon, you have reached Shibuya Psychic Research, this is Taniyama, Mai speaking, how may I help you?" As I listened to the person on the other end, I made my way to the desk and pulled out a pen, and flipped my notepad to a blank doodle free page, I proceeded to write down the information the caller was telling me.

"Yes, ma'am" I said in response to her question, I heard Naru's steps come to a stop behind me as he looked over my shoulder reading what I wrote."Yes….Yes….All right let me make sure I have everything correct. You are calling to request us to investigate am old castle you plan on renovating and turning into a tourist hot spot. However when you hired workers, they began to complain of strange things happening. You were not very clear on that point, could you give a bit more detail." I waited for a moment, jotting down notes as needed.

"Okay, so tools were going missing, woman's screams have been heard throughout the estate although there when you got to investigate. Two men were found dead, it was thought they suicide both of them where working in the Feudal Lords room. Three house cleaners, all women have reported feeling as if they were constantly watched or felt like someone was touching them, both appropriately and inappropriately even though no one was seen in the vicinity. Two of them have quit, claiming the house was haunted, the other committed suicide by jumping into a well unable to take it anymore and you are having a hard time trying to keep people working there die to the rumors and deaths. Is that correct…Right, well it seems….what's that ma'am?" I paused as she repeated a figure that she was willing to pay to get us to come. Raising my eyebrows, I wrote the number down under lining it. I heard Naru shift beside me as I turned to the day planner on my desk. Flipping it open to this week, I saw that we were mostly clear, there were very few clients scheduled to actually come into the office.

"I see, well let me check and see when we can make an appointment to come in and talk to Shibuya-san about your case in more detail." I looked up at Naru questioningly since he was in the room. He leaned over and pointed to a date and time on the calendar. "Let's see, I actually have an opening for tomorrow at 2'oclock if you are….you are? Okay, I will put you down for 2'oclock. Who all should I be expecting to come?" I asked. Upon receiving an answer, I wrote down the name Ariwa, Miki next to the time. "Okay, ma'am I have you down for Friday June 3rd at 2'oclock. We will see you then."

Done I hung up the phone and stared down at my notes, they were scrawled over the page in quick short jaunts, in some places you had to look closely to even read the writing. I would have to rewrite it much neater before I actually gave it to Naru. A hand obscured my vision picking them up, surprising me, looking up I found Naru walking back to his office with them. "Mai Tea" came the customary call. Sighing I got up and went to make him the tea. Walking into his office when it was ready, I placed it on his desk. It was then I noticed that he was busy looking up something on the computer, his much neater and precise handwriting flowed across the page whenever he found something of interest. Occasionally he would stop and peer at the paper full of his and my notes before continuing his reading.

Not wanting to disturb him, I walked out without saying anything. It had been a while since he actually took the time to research a case. _That means that this case holds some sort of interest to him. We might get another case soon after all _I thought happily. Smiling to myself, I checked in on Lin-san who was still busy typing something on his trusty laptop as usual, I idly wondered what he would do if it ever broke or we had a power outage. I rarely saw him without some king of electronic equipment. When he said he did not need anything I returned to cleaning the office, making sure to give it a little extra effort with the client coming in tomorrow. I had just finished vacuuming when Naru called out again,

"Mai, I want you to call the others and put them on standby in case they are needed. After that you are free for the day, make sure you're here on time tomorrow."

"It was not my fault, my alarm clock didn't go off," I complained.

"Then buy a new one, in fact buy three, it sounds like you might need them." was his answer as he shut the door to his office.

"NARU!" I complained to the closed door. Really could he go for one minute without saying something about me being late, or dropping something, or…I tried to think of something else he complained about, when the door opened again. "Oh, and work on your hand writing you write like a second grader" he said before closing the door again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Continued:<strong>

**Next time on Ghost Hunt, ****File One: I would have loved you. Part 2**

**You mean we finally get a case!**

Yes, I do realize I put one at the top. For some reason I like putting two, sue me if you don't like it. Anyways, how did I do, did you like it? As I said, it has been a while since I have written anything. I know it is a short chapter and all but, I plan to make them longer as I get re-accustomed to writing again. For you at guys at FF, I had these on my computer for awhile now. I wrote them during that long dry spell when I had no internet. Yes, I know I could of finished the doll one but I didn't instead, I worked on honing my ideas. For those on MM welcome, this is the first time you have seen me. Don't be shy to tell me what you think. The first case will be their easiest most likely but hopefully still exciting. As they go these cases will increase in difficulty. I already have a plan in mind for this one.

-Serena


	2. File One: I Will Love You as my Own P2

**Authors Note:**

Hi Serena here with another chapter I hope you are all excited. Thanks for those of you that did review I really appreciate it. So a new case unfolds and the first one in a while. Who will be the murderer, what will be the weapon and more importantly what room. I for one think it is Professor Plum with the Candlestick in the Conservatory but that is just me. Anyway, let's get this show on the road shall we.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt, I do own the shirt on my back though (winks)

_Flashback:_

"_NARU!" I complained to the closed door. Really could he go for one minute without saying something about me being late, or dropping something, or…I tried to think of something else he complained about, when the door opened again. "Oh, and work on your hand writing you write like a second grader" he said before closing the door again._

* * *

><p><strong>File One: I Will Love You as my Own. Part 2<strong>

**Friday June 3rd 2:00pm**

I was waiting anxiously for our guest to arrive. I already had cleaned and prepared the sitting area and even when so far as to start the water boiling for tea. I could not wait; our two-month dry spell in case might finally be leaving if Naru officially accepted the case today. He had did research on it yesterday so that was always a good sign. The tinkling of bells had me jumping up to greet the young dark-haired beauty that walked into the office. "Good Afternoon, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, I am Taniyama Mai, may I help you?" I asked.

"Yes I am Ariwa, Miki I have an appointment with Shibuya Kazuya at 2'oclock today."

"Yes of course, right this way Ariwa-san I will show you to the sitting room and fetch you something to drink why you wait. Would you like tea, coffee, or water?" I offered why I showed her to the couch.

"Water will be fine Taniyama-san, thank you."

"No problem it will be my pleasure, Shibuya-san should be with you in a moment, and I will be back with you water in a second." I left with a smile and headed back towards the kitchen, stopping briefly to rep twice on both Lin-san's and Naru's door to let them know our potential new client had arrived. By the time, I arrived back into the sitting area, Naru and Lin-san had already taken a seat. Placing the drinks down, water for Ariwa-san, tea for Naru, Lin-san and myself, I joined the conference by sitting on the ottoman at the end of the table as I usually did.

"Ariwa-san you called my office yesterday seeking my services and left some details with my assistant would you mind just going into a little bit more detail here so I know what I am dealing with. I took liberty to look up the police reports on the deaths, but they were all attributed to suicide, which why tragic is no real reason to look for paranormal activity. Tools missing could easily be workers, or kids, leaving the only substantial evidence into possible activity being the women's screams and the strange touching incidents tell me more about those please."

"Yes well, I had cameras installed to make sure no one was coming into or leaving the compound without permission but I have not been able to catch anything on type. The cameras tend to go fuzzy as if picking up some rather interference around ten every night. That is when the workers repot being touched or hearing the screaming or other odd happenings start to occur. This lasts up until midnight, and then the cameras starts recording like normal, and the incidents stop," she paused, picking up her glass of water and taking a sip before continuing with her story. "You see, I let the workers and their families stay on the estate why the construction is going on, because many of the people I chose for the job live a good distance away but they where the best. My goal is to restore the old castle

too its natural historic beauty, with only a touch of modern convinces and makes it a resort. The best a required for that type of project, the work could go for up to a year more before completed that is if we stop having setbacks. The occurrences that happen always begin with a high-pitched scream at ten, it sounds like a women and it ends as quickly as it started." Her hands began to shake forcing her to stop for a second and sit the glass down before she could talk again.

"At first we tried to find a natural reason or thought it was one of the women playing a joke, it always came from the Lord's chamber. That is until the man that later committed suicide was fed up with it and decided to sneak in there one night and catch whoever or whatever it was in the act. The area was still under heavy construction to rebuild the balcony area at the time. Before he died, he reported that he heard a sound like a sword sliding through flesh and then a pool of blood appearing on the floor where the old bed was. Shortly after that, the women's scream was heard. It was then that rumors of the house being haunted started. After the women's screams cut off it is then the reports of being touched happen. It the women, never the men that report this phenomenon, recently though it has progressed from just simple touching to more forceful actions. The girls have all left; accept a few of the older ones that have not been bothered, the only ones that complain are the ones that are between eighteen and twenty years of age. Most speculate it is the age of the women that screams," she had calmed down enough now so that her voice stopped shaking as she spoke.

"I tried to find out more about the houses history, but all I know is that a young feudal lord and his wife and three children lived there. The wife died at a young age for some unknown reason, and the husband never got remarried, he eventually passed away claiming to have seen his wife before he died and the son inherited the castle. Then through a series of unfortunate accidents, he died and it passed to the second son. It was said that he was the most that acted like his father. He married a young women, who later both died when a fire broke out in there room. The young daughter was the next to inherit, but she moved out claiming the house was cursed. That is all I have to tell you really. Lately though the occurrences have been lasting longer and getting more violent. I did not know where else to turn so I came here. My employees threaten to quit if I do not do something about it soon, so please, you have to help me."

"You can rest easy now Ariwa-san we will take the case" Naru said at last causing me to let out a breath I did not know I was holding as I was listening to this whole thing.

"Mai call the others and put the other appointments on standby this case takes priority, Lin" Naru said as he walked out of the room.

"Yes" Lin-san walked to his office where he would probably be looking into the case more. That just left me and our client. After showing Ariwa-san out, I called up the others and scheduled the day we would all meet up at SPR before heading out.

**Wednesday, June 8****th**** 9:30am**

**Day One:**

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed when I got my first view of the Azuchi-Momoyama period castle. It was made entirely of wood, stone, tile and plaster. The central tower looked to be at least 150 feet tall. It was really a remarkable sight. Surrounding the main tower where four smaller towers about half the central's height positioned at each compass point. About 25 feet of so out from that, a thick wall surrounded the inner keep. The roofs where a burnished black color that gleamed in the sun sharply contrasting with the white stone walls.

"Mai I did not pay you to sight see, now get over here and help unload the van." Shaking out of my wonder, I came around back where Naru promptly handed me the shelves and a few boxes of cords before sending me up on my way to the front door. Behind him, he was already handing Bou-san some of the heavier equipment we used.

Once inside I followed the directions up to the area of the house we would be staying in. We would be allowed into one of the finished sections of the house. The workers were all quartered outside the house in the barracks now. I remember what Ariwa-san had said when we arrived. "The workers spent the night in the barracks not wanting to be in the castle itself. I agreed that those who wanted to leave until the investigation is complete might do so after you have talked with them. Those that stay though, have the option of getting a pay raise to deal with the haunts. Most have chosen to go and are packed up waiting though, a few stayed, mostly the older single ones."

As I set down the shelving units, I at once turned to begin setting them up. My job complete, I moved to help Lin-san connect all the various monitors and other equipment up. Now done, with my part I took a chance to stare out the window at the grounds before me. It really was a wonderful place. Below me the waves crashed merrily up against the sides of the rock face, while the sun light glittered and danced about in the water.

"Mai Tea" Naru's voice called me out of my reverie, we had only just arrived and he already wanted his fix. Rolling my eyes, I turned around and snatched up the teapot I had set on the table for that purpose and went to find the kitchen. On my way there, I bumped into Ariwa-san.

"I trust the room I gave you for a base is good," she said in way of greeting.

"Yes, thank you for the spacious rooms, as well as the extra rooms you have provided us for our use why we are here." I responded smiling, "Could you point me to the kitchen though? Shibuya-san gets grumpy without his morning tea, and he has already had to wait an hour without it." Having got directions, I continued my way to the kitchen. Once back in the room I sat down a fresh cup for everyone, including myself. _Base set up check, Naru's tea check, begin interviews…_ there was a knock on the door. _Check_, I thought as I crossed off another section of the beginning a new case to do list as our first witness walked into the room.

**Thursday 8:00am**

**Day Two:**

I woke up yawning after an exhausting day yesterday of fetching tea, listening to witnesses, and helping in organizing cases of incidents after they were done. This was followed by Masako doing a walkthrough of the property why I checked temperatures and with Bou-san's help set up cameras and microphones all over the house. After that, I fell into a bed for a rather restful night's sleep despite everything. There was not one peep all night long, even when it hit the usual time the commotion would start, nothing. From what I learned though that was not unusual, usually when someone new came into an area that was being haunted, it could take up to three days before your first activity was noticed. The ghosts themselves actually being shy of new comers, if your activity happened before then, it was usually the sign of an angry or potential strong and violent sprit that did not want you there and was trying to scare you away.

Upon walking into the designated base room, it did not surprise me in the least to see that Naru and Lin-san where already up and working, sometimes I wondered if they even slept, I know I never caught them at it. As if my walking into the room signaled something the familiar call of Mai Tea, came and I was off on my way to the kitchen repapering sometime later with a fresh pot of tea and some toasted bagels and butter. By the time, I had returned to the base, Ayako and the others were up and moving about. Sitting the tray down I was carrying for the others I carried Naru's morning tea over to him.

Feeling mischievous, I stopped just shy of setting the tea down. "Say thank you"

"That is right Mai, when someone gives you something you asked for you are supposed to say thank you, I am glad that manner book I gave you last Christmas is starting to sink in. For a while there I thought I should have gotten you the picture version instead because you did not know how to read, much less write." Naru quipped back before taking the cup from my hand, then turning his back to continued reading his notes.

"Grrrr" I stomped away furious with him. _That stupid narcissistic jerk!_

All around the base was howling with laughter at Naru's comment, just like any other normal day at SPR. After breakfast was ordered, it was off to check equipment and temperatures again. This time I was walking with Ayako, Bou-san being busy doing something else for Naru at the moment.

"I just don't understand him." I had just finished my rant about Naru as we turned a corner that led to the feudal lord's room. I had not been in it yet and was quite curious about it. Bou-san after seeing that I was practically asleep on my feet sent me to bed and set up the last room his self. As I walked into the room, I felt a strange sense of déjà vu come over me. Like I had been there before. It took a little imagination but I could place where and what the furniture was. Why Ayako walked around with the temperature reader to record it and check the standard temperature of the room since it was not completed last night. While she was doing that, I stared out at the partially reconstructed balcony instead of adjusting the camera as I was supposed to. What was it about that balcony that seemed familiar? The words _"I will love you as my own."_ Echoed through my head. It was then I realized I had seen this place before, in my dream. Accept I was not me, I was some women…. Turning away from the balcony, I pondered this notion as I went through the motions of checking and repositioning the camera and mike on auto pilot.

"Mai, stop staring off into space I am leaving." Ayako called as she walked out of the room.

"I'm coming, just give me a sec," I hollered back, making one last adjustment before running to catch up with her. It was there just before I completely left the room that I felt a ghost of a hand touches my hair. Figuring it to be wind though from the open balcony I blew it off and hurried to catch up.

Back at base, we walked into the room just as Masako was giving her report on spiritual activity in the house. "There are two sprits here I can sense. Although they are both shielding their presences from me. One of them though feels like it is full of anger, and the other full of sadness. I cannot tell you more about them at this time, until they decide to show themselves to me.

_Mai's Dream_

"_Mmmmhmmm!"I could not see, I could not talk or move. "Calm down sweet, you will see I will love you better than you have ever been loved before" Those words that meant to soothe sent me into a panicked frenzy of movement. I knew that voice. Sato's voice. He just laughed as I tried to squirm in his grasp. Dimly I recognized the squeaking of a door before I was roughly tossed on something soft. A few seconds later I felt the bonds around my list slacken. "Scream all you want but prepare yourself, for when I return you will be mine dear Alize" his mocking voice said it was accompanied by a slamming of a door and a clicking of a lock. When I finally gained enough courage, I removed the hood covering my face to find myself locked in some type of bedroom. There was a sack of food on the floor by me and a wineskin. All that day I tried fruitlessly to attract some type of attention, any attention to my room, where ever I was but nothing was working. Finally exhausted I plopped back down on the bed. The food looked tempting but I dared not to touch it for fear it had been drugged with something. _

_Slowly the day waxed on, until one day became many and I began to worry that I might die in here. I licked my parched lips as I stared at the untouched food and drink that was beginning to look more and more tempting each day. Unable to take it anymore grabbing the wineskin I popped the top and sniffed it, the contents had no order to them, and looked clear; risking it I took the tiniest of sips. Tasting nothing out of place in the water, I gulped the rest of it down before moving to the food. Repeating the same process I also devoured the food unable to detect nothing wrong with it. Slowly I laid back on the bed, feeling full, and tired and my eyes closed before I realized it. _

_Mai's Dream End_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Continued:<strong>

**Next time on Ghost Hunt, ****File One: I would have loved you. Part 3**

So another chapter has come and gone, how did I do on this one, they have their case and it has only just started. Please R&R I might always post chapters but I get bored when I don't know what my readers think. Anyways the case is just getting started and my brain is starting to heat up. I normally favor small chapters, but my next one might be longer than my normal length, or might not be. We will just see how it goes. Until then.

**Side Note**:

Information about the type of castle I am aiming for. Provided by wiki

Unlike in Europe, where the advent of cannon spelled the end of the age of castles, Japanese castle building was spurred, ironically, by the introduction of firearms. However, firearms first appeared in Japan in 1543, and castle design almost immediately saw developments in reaction. Azuchi castle, built in the 1570s, was the first example of a largely new type of castle, on a larger, grander scale than those, which came before, boasting a large stone base, a complex arrangement of concentric baileys, and a tall central tower. In addition, the castle was located on a plain, rather than on a densely forested mountain, and relied more heavily on architecture and manmade defenses than on its natural environment for protection. These features, along with the general appearance and organization of the Japanese castle, which had matured by this point, have come to define the stereotypical Japanese castle. Along with Hideyoshi's Fushimi-Momoyama castle, Azuchi lends its name to the brief Azuchi-Momoyama period in which these types of castles, used for military defense, flourished. (The only difference is instead of a plain mine is located by water. Why? Because I wanted it to be, so I took the creative liberty and made it so).

-Serena


End file.
